The present invention relates to a dental flosser used in fixed orthodontic appliances. The dental flosser includes a strand of dental floss, two floss supports and a holder portion. The floss supports and holder portion are specially designed to be suitably used in fixed orthodontic appliance.
A dental flosser is used in such a manner that the dental floss is intruded between the adjacent surfaces of two teeth and into the gingival sulcus and then the floss is urged to scrape the surfaces to clean up the food debris and dental plaque. The dental flosser appears to be a most effective tool for cleaning the adjacent surfaces of the teeth in cooperation with the toothbrush. However, during orthodontic treatment period, a fixed orthodontic appliance will be applied to a patient and a metal orthodontic wire will be fixed between the teeth so that the conventional flosser is unable to go between the teeth so as to perform up and down left and right scraping movements. In addition, the conventional dental flosser is not designed in accordance with the requirement of a patient under orthodontic procedure. The excessively thick floss supports can not go through the quite narrow clearance between the metal orthodontic wire and the adjacent surface of the teeth. (The clearance between the metal orthodontic wire and the adjacent surface of the teeth is referred hereinafter as "clearance".) Therefore, the complications of proximal caries and periodontal disease often occur in orthodontic procedure to bother the patients and the doctors.